The Infector
by H2n4 Flu
Summary: Sequal to Digital, and final story in series. 'It's frightening. Unexpected. Frankly, a total utter splattering mess on the carpet. But I am certain - 100% certain - that we can work this out.' - The Doctor. Review.


**THE INFECTOR**

**Chapter 1**

**Prolougue**

**A. N: It's been a while since I did anything on Fanfiction. There are many reasons for that. One, severe writer's block. Two, because I didn't really feel like story is a remake of 'The Infector', another story that I wrote 1 chapter for and then got a new idea for the story, so changed it is very highly reccomended that you read the prequels, Digital, and Immortal. That way, some of the basic characters and stuff will make sense (aka I dont have to really describe them).**

**?'s POV**

It used to be peaceful.

Last December, we worked together, us and them. A new region, Unova, had just been discovered. A new land, with more than 150 new, undiscovered pokemon.

And it was good.

Then, around February, they rose against us. A massive horde of Pokemon suddenly attacked. They revolted.

We fought back, of course, to the best of our ability, but they had the element of surprise, numbers, and weaponry. We fought with attacks, they fought with modified guns. It was like bringing a tank to a knife fight, in the most literal way possible.

Within a few days, they had overrun the entire Sinnoh region. They drove out most of the people and Pokemon who resisted them, and killed those who refused to leave.

And it wasn't just some random group of Pokemon, either. Some rarer Pokemon joined them, too. I saw one trainer fight against a tall, blue Pokemon that was either a deer or a horse with his Weavile. One trainer's Garchomp getting destroyed by this small, brown, floating bug thing, so I tried to help, but-

No, I don't want to talk about that. That was scary.

Well, six months later, absolutely no one goes near that place anymore. They killed so many. No one really has the courage to go fight them. Our chances of fighting back, if any, are dwindling. The Pokemon there have apparently been learning to use technology, as shown by their use of guns, and have been using the radio tower in Jubilife to announce that Sinnoh is to be a land where Pokemon can live without humans. Thus, Pokemon have been entering the region, along with reports of some legendary Pokemon form other regions.

However, a small group of trainers, me included, have teamed up to try and find a way to take back the region. We haven't learned much, though.

However, we have learned one thing: one kid's Spiritomb shed some light on one of their most powerful future leaders. The Pokemon hadn't risen to power yet, so we sent some creature we met into the region. He was looking for someone in some sort of assassination attempt, and we told him that Pokemon was the one he was after. We haven't heard back from him yet.

But I sure hope he succeeds.

My home depends on it.

-Lucas

**?'s POV**

It was midnight. Rain was crashing down.

A green creature whisked down the concrete path that led out of the city where it lived.

It traveled for a good five minutes, reaching a city by the sea. Without hesitating, it moved to the shore, the waves crashing strongly, fueled by the heavy winds and rain.

The creature stopped by the shore, arms crossed, waiting, taking no heed to the hurricane around it.

It stayed there for a while with no event.

Soon, it spotted something. A long, serpentine creature slithering out from the waves. The monster slid over to the smaller one, raising itself, unfolding two large appendages from behind its body to over its head, with a curtain like hood hanging from the limbs, behind its small, fleshless head. The intimidating serpent stood five feet, its whole body being at least 15.

"Have you got it?" the green creature asked.

The serpent reached behind its back, never breaking eye contact, and held a small glass container filled with orange liquid.

"I went through all hell to get that..." the serpent rasped, holding the container delicately with two spider like arms. "Those things put up a fight, and one doesn't want to face them in the water..."

The serpent carefully handed the container to the smaller creature

"And in return..." the serpent hissed.

"This," the creature held up the container, "is being used to help create something. A weapon. With it, we could win. With it, we could kill your greatest foe..." it paused, "In return for getting me this, you get the knowledge that in a matter of weeks, both of our enemies will be dead,"

The serpent stood in silence.

"Does anyone else... know about this, besides us?" The serpent finally asked.

"Everyone believes, even our top military leader, that the war ended months ago. They took the last... attack as a coincidence. No one believed it was related to the war,"

The serpent chuckled to itself.

"Then, for your sake... that better work,"

The serpent turned around, slithering back to the ocean.

"They found something in Kanto, didn't they?" the green creature asked, as if confirming what it already knew.

The serpent stopped, and turned to face the creature.

"For our sake..." the serpent muttered, "that weapon sure as hell better work. Something bigger is at work here,"

The serpent swiftly crawled back to the ocean, and the green creature turned and left the coastal city.


End file.
